Lady of the Blade
by Mair
Summary: Kagome is the granddaughter of the high king. Instead of being trained in normal queenship she is also trained to fight. Now she is being shipped off to protect her cousin who is training to be high queen… full summary inside
1. Chapter I: Introductions

Summary: (M for language, violence, and romance) Kagome is the granddaughter of the high king but instead of being trained in normal queenship she is cross-trained in stealth and battle. Now she is being shipped off to the Western kingdom to "protect" her cousin who has been named heiress to the kingdom and is training in courtship with the sons of the Takahashi family. What will happen when tempers flare, secrets are revealed, and hearts fall? Inu/Kag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (Do we really have to put this in? Most fics I see have it...)

Now on with the show!

Chapter One: Introductions

"Now remember, Kagome, your status will be slightly different here. Your father's, ehem, previous position and status and your training will make life no easier for you here. You will simply be a maid to those here, and simply Me (a/n simply shortened version of her name pronounced May, if anyone has a better spelling, let me know), not even the king and queen are aware of my true reasons for sending you or your job here. You will primarily be in charge of taking care of Sayuri though she does not know it nor does. No matter what, you mustn't fight with her here. Like I said before- "

"I have no immunity and no one to protect me. I am on my own," Kagome interrupted her grandfather finishing the lecture he had given her more times than she cared to hear. She could basically recite it now as the three day journey was coming to a close though this plan had been in the works for a good deal of time longer. Kagome couldn't help but feel bitter at the thought of being swept under the rug, tucked away in a corner, locked in a door to keep her out of the way… Her grandfather sighed pulling her out of her mental tirade.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I know you have no love for my lectures and even less for these arrangements, but with your father's death and my failing health I fear for your life. This is the safest place for you now. The King is an old friend and though his realm is not at peace it is one of the safest in the land, and I trust him more than any other." He paused. "Your father would have wanted this," he intoned gently. At the mention of her father she glanced up tears already beginning to form in her eyes. It still stung to think about. Kagome cursed herself mentally for her moment of weakness and schooled her face before nodding. Her grandfather was right, and she knew it. And that was the end of their conversation.

The carriage rolled on through the great gates of the Takahashi palace. The guards, dressed in their formal regalia of crimson, lined the path up to the doors. When Kagome glanced at them she realized how their demon blood showed. Some had tails and others just strange markings. She was surprised to see so many different kinds of demons among their ranks. When the procession came to a halt, they were in front of the giant, wooden palace doors with the Takahashi family waiting for them.

"Welcome, Your Highness. You honor us with your presence," the king greeted as they exited the carriages. He saluted, bowed, and shook hands with the high king as tradition decreed. The High King took up his position at the front of the procession. Sayuri fell into step behind him accompanied by her attendants. She was only the king's niece, yet she walked as if she were the true born high queen. Her flaming red curls bounced as she strode towards the palace. Her milky skin and piercing green eyes gave her a ferocious look.

Sayuri clenched her jaw as she observed the family waiting to greet them. They appeared normal but seemed to have an underlying bestiality nonetheless. She knew that she had been coming to a demon territory, but the knowledge still unsettled her. Her mother had been very clear in instructing her not to trust demons. Sayuri brought her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Must there be such formality between two old friends such as us? I was Katsuo before I became King and hope to remain so to you," Kagome's grandfather, the high king, said.

The king smiled and nodded his ascent. He then stepped back putting an arm around the elegant woman next to him. "You remember my wife Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked.

"Of course! How are you my dear? You've aged well. It must have been at least ten years since I last saw you and yet you don't look a day older."

"You're too kind, my lord. These past twelve years have not been easy. There's been much turmoil in our lands, and I know I have not come out unscathed."

"Yes well that which does not kill us only makes us stronger," the High King replied. He glanced around before asking, "Where are your sons? I had hoped to see them. Surely they are no longer the pups I remember."

Izayoi gleamed with pride at the mention of her sons. Though technically only one came from her womb, she liked to think of them both as hers. "They have grown quite a bit actually. They would be here now, but they're away on a hunt today. They will be back for the feast tonight."

Kagome watched the exchange in a dreamlike state bordering on nightmare. She did not want to be here with her cousin. She did not want to be here in this situation. She did not want to be here under false pretenses. She did not want to be left without her grandfather. She did not want to be away from where she was needed most. She… was in deep shit because she just received a warning glare from her grandfather. Damn it. He had developed the knack for reading her eyes, never her face though. Her face had become her tool ever since… shit there it was again. Kagome finally came back into the conversation.

"Then let me introduce you to my niece, Sayuri. She is here to study the art of queenship. If she is ever to ascend to the throne she must have a proper education." At this Sayuri stepped forward and bowed. Kagome, standing directly behind her grandfather, bristled. He had just said that Sayuri was preparing to be his successor. Kagome's heartbeat thundered in her ears as her anger rose. She clenched and unclenched her fists as her rage consumed her.

"Calm down, m'lady," the guard on her right whispered under his breath. Kagome looked at him with confusion. "Demon senses. They can feel it," the guard finished.

Kagome nodded and smiled thankfully. 'Happy thoughts… happy thoughts… waterfalls, thunderstorms, beating Sayuri.' Kagome sighed happily.

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

"Inuyasha, get down here now," Sesshomaru demanded in a none too gentle voice. He stood at the base of a tree. He was not going up a tree in his new good clothes. They had both defied their parents and went off hunting to escape the fuss of the preparations. Unfortunately, he had not escaped his new clothing. Not that he minded. He looked damn good in his new clothes, and he knew it.

"Fuck off, Fluffy," Inuyasha spat back. Inuyasha on the other hand was in his every day riding clothes. He didn't care about impressing the new girl. At this point he didn't even care to impress his family or even the High King. "I have no intention whatsoever of leaving this tree just to go see Mother's newest ward."

"I hear she is quite the beauty," Sesshomaru said suggestively. He paused then added with a smirk, "Can't be worse than the trash you have been seen with. Really you should try not to disgrace our family every time you are seen."

"Fuck off, Fluffy," Inuyasha growled lowly. He did not want to go back and be paraded in front of more royalty. Sesshomaru might not mind, but it pissed him off.

"So you've said. Really, _little brother_, you need to improve your vocabulary if you are to ever make a suitable husband."

"Keh."

"Oh yes. That is so much better. Are you sure we are related at all. Even admitting half the same genes is embarrassing."

"Keh."

"You know I should just leave you here," Sesshomaru said changing tactics. He knew it would be his head if he got Inuyasha out here and left him in a tree when both knew they had very important guests back at the palace. "It would probably save Dad and Izayoi a lot of grief." With that Sesshomaru remounted his horse. '3…2…1…'

"Like hell you're leaving me here," Inuyasha announced as he mounted his horse and took off with Sesshomaru. 'Like hell I'm missing the chance to harass some fresh meet. Wonder when the parents will get the message? How did everything become so... wrong?'

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

'How did everything become so wrong' Kagome thought watching Sayuri make nice with the King and Queen, and all her Grandfather would do was stand there and smile. 'Fucking lying bastard.' Sayuri giggled and bowed shyly. Bull. Kagome could call her bluff, but it wouldn't matter one bit. From now on she was the maid and her, ehem, delightful cousin was the master. This would be a whole new game. 'Sayuri doesn't have a bone of her own in that entire flimsy body,' Kagome thought ruefully. S he sighed dejectedly and stared towards the near by forest behind them. A dust cloud had started to form. Emerging at its head were two proud men, obviously brothers, riding erect and proud.

Suddenly the aforementioned flimsy body turned to face her. Sayuri flashed her one of her menacing grins then followed Kagome's eyes to the dust cloud. Sayuri's eyes grew wide at the sight of the godly figures at the head of the cloud. Kagome knew Sayuri just found her inspiration to study here. Sayuri threw one last smirk her way before turning to the High King with all her sugary goodness.

"Uncle, I think see the men returning from the hunt," Sayuri said softly. 'Playing the sweet and innocent,' Kagome thought with a dry sort of humor. Sweet was about as far from her cousin as possible, and innocent hadn't described her for years. She stood there musing the many ways to sabotage her dear cousin when the next exchange reached her ears.

"Perhaps you would like to go freshen up, Sayuri?" Queen Izayoi suggested almost playfully. "I'm sure you are eager to meet the men of the household and would like to look your best. Sango here will be your maid from our staff for the duration of your stay. She can show you to your room if you would like and then return and help your personal maid with your things."

"Oh that would be perfect, thank you," Sayuri offered with a bow. She quickly followed the maid the Queen had assigned her into the castle. Kagome didn't hide her sigh of relief when her cousin left her, albeit only momentarily. However, her respite was brief when the thundering hooves were literally about to rain down on her. Kagome's reflexes and athleticism were the only things to sayve her from being the welcome back mat for the horses and their masters.

"Watch where you are standing, girl," the man with dog ears growled as he dismounted.

"Inuyasha!" the Queen gasped, but it was no use.

"You need to learn your place," Inuyasha said as he advanced on her. Everyone fell silent and watched anxiously. "You are in demon country now. You follow our rules and show respect. We don't need any more prissy princesses around here."

"I see. You must be more than enough for all the demon kingdoms," Kagome hissed. The High King chuckled lightly as did King Takahashi. Sesshpmaru smirked and watched in interest. He could feel the waves of emotion rolling off the pair. If this little spitfire was staying, things around here could be interesting.

"Who are you to talk to me, bitch? You are the worst dressed princess or lady or whatever I have ever seen. Where did you come from?" Inuyasha replied, scrambling. No one had ever responded to him like this girl, well no one other than fluffy.

"Enough!" the Queen finally interjected. "Forgive my son, your Highness. Sometimes he forgets his manners." She sent a piercing glare in the direction of her son. Ouch. "Come. Let us go into the palace so I may show you our true hospitality."

"Of course, dear Izayoi," the High King replied. "Nothing would make me happier." Katsuo followed the King, Queen, and a smirking Sesshomaru into the palace.

"I believe you are expected to folow," Kagome ground out as Inuyasha stepped closer yet again.

"Watch it, princess. You need to remember who you're messing with," Inuyasha snarled getting closer and showing off his fangs. "Now let's have your first lesson. I'll be your teacher," Inuyasha said leaning closer. Kagome's breath hitched, and her world stopped.

A/N Hey, this is my first serious fic so I would really appreciate any comments and/ or criticism you would care to bestow. I promise that the chapters will get longer. Oh and if you have a fic you would like me to read, if you leave me a comment and ask me to read it (no you can't just say read my story) then I will gladly do so and review you. Spread the love. Thank you and until next time. Ja!


	2. Chapter II: Old Friendships

Summary: (M for language, violence, and romance) Kagome is the granddaughter of the high king but instead of being trained in normal queenship she is cross-trained in stealth and battle. Now she is being shipped off to the Western kingdom to "protect" her cousin who has been named heiress to the kingdom and is training in courtship with the sons of the Takahashi family. What will happen when tempers flare, secrets are revealed, and hearts fall? Inu/Kag

A/N- I just want to thank my reviewers for being so encouraging. I was really unsure of writing this. I know the first chapter was a little confusing. It was supposed to be. I wanted you to read it and be like wait... what?!?

MyInuyashaObsession: Damn girl, that's a long penname. Anyways, most of your questions should be answered this chapter. Thanks for all the questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter II: Old Friends

_Kagome's breath hitched and her world stopped…_

While her world stopped, her mind raced on. Here was the prince of the West, loyal kingdom to the High King her grandfather, leaning closer to her with each passing second. Her instincts demanded she react, show him she was no one to be messed with herself. That gleam in his eye that screamed malicious intent sent off alarms that only served to strengthen her instinctual reaction. However, her new position as maid demanded that she appear compliant and demure. All her training to adapt supported just bowing her head and blushing. Torn between self and duty Kagome stood unmoving with hazy eyes.

---------------------------

Inuyasha nearly smirked at his fortune. Here in front of him stood the Princess of the High Kingdom, and that was literally all she did, stand there and wait for him to do as he pleased. What an obedient child. His mind rushed with a variety of things he could do to her. Humiliation… heartbreak… maybe even corruption of that pretty little head. He continued leaning closer yet undecided. Perhaps just a little fun for now. After all, she would be around for when he made his decision.

"Inuyasha! I saw the High King's party arrive," cried a jubilant male as he bounded toward the pair. Inuyasha stood straight turning to glare at the monk who had interrupted his fun.

"Miroku," he growled warning the young man of the dangerous ground he was entering. The monk ignored the obvious warnings of the hanyou prince.

"Ah! So you saw it as well!" he exclaimed as he saw the girl with Inuyasha for the first time. "My dear, you radiate the very beauty of the season. I must ask, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Inuyasha felt anger boil up when he realized that he was interrupted only so the monk could flirt with his companion. Some things never change. However, his anger was replaced with amusement as her fist came up and connected with Miroku's jaw. So Miroku finally hit on a girl that would hit, not just slap, him back. "Sir, I am afraid I will have to decline your offer," the girl in front of him said belatedly in a subdued manner that contradicted her actions. What was up with this girl? Did she have multiple personalities?

"Well, there's time yet to change your mind. But you must think me terribly rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku, the resident holy man of this area," he said smoothly. "And you, my fair lady are?"

The girl glanced about slowly as if searching for relief. When none came she sighed and replied, "Mei."

"Surely Mei, you must be royalty with so fair a face," Miroku continued prying for information.

"Sadly no, sir. I am the Princess Sayuri's personal maid from back home," the girl replied keeping her head bowed and eyes downcast.

"You're what?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Forgive my friend," Miroku slid in. "You have to understand he has very little-"

"You're just a maid? What the hell were you thinking pretending to be a princess?" Inuyasha fumed as he approached the girl once more.

"My Lord, I was not pretending. You just gave me no chance to tell you."

"So you let me assume. You wanted me to look like a fool, is that it? You were just playing a game? Well now the game is on you. Impersonating royalty is a punishable offense, and you will be punished," Inuyasha promised. He was seething with anger now. Red crept into his pupils as he towered over 'Mei.' How dare this scrawny little wench have the guts to try to deceive him? He stepped towards her towering over her once more.

---------------------------

Kagome gulped as the hanyou leaned over her. Sure she was strong and fast and could pull a few tricks that would have him gaping, but now that she was a servant all such knowledge was a close guarded secret. Oh yeah, then there was the fact that he had demon blood thus could, and by the look in his eyes would, rip her to shreds. So how the hell was he supposed to deal with an angry, scratch that pissed, hanyou? She took a quick step back in an attempt to buy time to rationalize the situation.

Immediately she realized her mistake. Kagome unknowingly stepped back into a pool of mud and lost control of her body. Her ankle turned in before flying out from underneath her and landing her ungracefully in the offending puddle. At that moment all anger vanished from the hanyou's face. Then it happened. He laughed… at her. That bastard was laughing at her.

"Here is your fair lady, Miroku," he finally spat out, "do with her as you please. I have more important things to do." With that he walked into the castle finally following his parents where he was supposed to.

The fact that he left did nothing to calm Kagome's nerves. "Fucking bastard," she all but growled as she scrambled back to her feet. Then she realized the Prince's cruel laughter had been replaced by the sound of Miroku's light hearted laughter. Someone was still laughing at her. "What the hell is so funny, Roku?"

Suddenly becoming mindful of the few guards who were still private Miroku cleared his throat and said as formally as possible, "Follow me, miss. Then you may return for the Princess's things."

"Of course," she said meekly at once understanding that they could not speak freely here. He led her almost to the doors before veering off and ducking between shrubberies into a beautiful garden. Once they were in this little sanctuary Miroku burst out laughing once more.

"Ah, dear Kaggie. You look as beautiful as always," he said

"Hentai. Did you have to grope me?" Kagome replied grumpily. In front of her stood the best friend who had left almost three years ago.

"If I hadn't he would've been suspicious. I can't not appreciate a beautiful female body." He winked, and finally Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Sucking up and calling me beautiful will not get your off the hook. I thought I was rid of your lecherous hands when I left for your 'inner journey.'"

"Yes well that is for another time. But, owe! Did you have to punch me back there? That hurt," Miroku complained rubbing his jaw.

"That's what you get for leaving your best friend with nothing more than a note." She remembered the note very well. _'Kaggie, got called away. An inner journey of sorts. Best friends always. –Roku'_ It had been short and looked although it had been written in a hurry.

"I had to, Kaggie, you know that."

"No I don't. I don't know anything. You won't tell me anything," she pouted.

"Soon. Very soon. Right now, though we both have to go. I am Inuyasha's right-hand man, resident holy man, and advisor to the royal family," he announced proudly.

Kagome giggled. "Those are some titles."

"Yeah well, I've been here since I left your place. Now you go back out front. I'll go in another way so things don't look suspicious."

"Will I get to talk to you again or should I expect another letter?"

"We'll talk later once the royal party has left and things calm down." Kagome nodded in agreement before turning away from her best friend and heading back the way they came. "I don't need to tell you to be careful with him. He will follow through with his threats," he called after her retreating form. Kagome just waved without stopping.

When she got back to the place where they had arrived the carriage had been unloaded and moved. After several minutes of waiting Kagome determined that no one was coming to show her the way. She looked at the pile of luggage and sighed. Hurrah for being a maid. More like servant. Kagome easily found the largest, which belonged to her cousin and began her trek to find the room.

"Fucking prince. Thinks he's hot shit. Thinks he can get away with this. The nerve. I'll show him…" Kagome muttered as she trudged through the halls with her cousin's trunk that almost outweighed her. Behind her wove a trail of mud that looked as though it belonged to a drunkard. A high pitched laugh broke through her rant causing a sensation of daggers in her head.

"Look what the cat drug in," said a smug voice in the doorway to her left. Looking up Kagome saw Sayuri looking at her with pure glee. Kagome stood before the regally dressed girl in a simple, previously pale blue, dress soaked in mud with her hair highlighted in the same brown chunks and pieces plastered to her face.

"More like a dog," Kagome grumbled miserably. What could've made being shipped off to a new palace, arguing with an arrogant prince, getting knocked in the mud, and being mocked by the self-same prince worse? Why, being seen afterwards and mocked by Sayuri of course!

"What was that?" Sayuri snapped stepping forward.

"Absolutely nothing, dear cousin," Kagome replied straightening her back. She could be covered in horse crap and she still would stand tall against this girl.

"You forget, girl, that here our only relationship is servant, that's you, and heir to the throne of High Queen, that would be me. My, how the tables have turned." Again she laughed and tossed her red curls.

"Listen to you talking like you have all the power. You're a puppet, cousin. You stand pretty and let someone else pull the strings. As long as you have the money and the power and someone to take care of you, you couldn't care less."

"And your point is what?"

"My point is this. You don't have what it takes to be a queen let alone High Queen. You don't have the courage, the leadership-"

"Shut up!"

"You would dissolve this country, and the best part is that you wouldn't care. You wouldn't give a damn if everyone went to war and killed each other so long as you were comfortable and safe."

"Stop it!"

"You're just an ignorant child-"

"Bitch, I said stop!"

"A spoilt little brat-"

"You're just jealous."

"You co- wait, what?" Kagome fumbled at last.

"You heard me," Sayuri said regaining her confidence seeing that she struck a nerve. "You're jealous. You've grown up just like me: same privilege, same service, same values. You probably even thought you were better."

"No," came the faint response.

"You thought you would be the heiress after your parents died. You probably welcomed their deaths because that meant you would get to rule." Sayuri's accusations became bolder as she went on.

"No." This time there was a bit more force behind the word but no more conviction. Kagome's voice hollowed as her face paled and eyes glazed over.

"But you never will. Luckily, Uncle realized his mistake before it was too late. You are not fit to be a queen let alone High Queen. You are not even a proper woman. I will rule this country, and if the country wants to purge itself of the scum then I will not stop it."

"No." Kagome's cheeks flushed, and she blinked back the moisture at the corners of her eyes. The grating quality of Sayuri's voice was burning in her mind.

"You know my favorite part of all this? That no one even questions it. Everyone wonders what happened to poor Princess Kagome, granted, but they just assume she has had a breakdown and is permanently indisposed. Even if you wanted to try to come forward, no one would listen. They would just assume that you are delusional. No one has seen you since the funeral, well except the palace servants and guards, but they're sworn to silence."

This time Kagome held her tongue and glared at Sayuri. Slowly, she sat down the trunk and straightened again.

"You see? You are nothing now. You can't even bare your true name, Mei. You are a servant. This is your true place. You wait on me as your mother should have done-" Silence followed the impact of Kagome's fist and Sayuri's cheek.

"Don't talk about my mother. Don't talk about me. I may be a servant for now but even as you see me at my lowest I am still more of a woman, more of a queen than you will be ever."

Kagome retrieved the trunk from the hallway. She carried it into the room, pushing passed Sayuri, and dropped it at the foot of the bed not sparing a glance for the room. When she returned to the hallway, Sayuri was rooted to the same spot holding her cheek and whimpering.

"Pathetic," Kagome said and spat at Sayuri's feet. Just then a sound down the corridor caught their attention.

---------------------------

A/N- Sorry this took so long to get out. Between illness, schoolwork, and getting a theatre job thrust upon me I haven't had much time. I am still new at this so I am open to any suggestions. Plus, I wouldn't mind having someone to read these chapters before they come out. Oh and I was wondering if you guys would prefer shorter chapters more often or longer chapters every two weeks or so. Let me know and review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter III: Crime and Punishment

Summary: (M for language, violence, and romance) Kagome is the granddaughter of the high king but instead of being trained in normal queenship she is cross-trained in stealth and battle. Now she is being shipped off to the Western kingdom to "protect" her cousin who has been named heiress to the kingdom and is training in courtship with the sons of the Takahashi family. What will happen when tempers flare, secrets are revealed, and hearts fall? Inu/Kag

A/N- I'm so sorry to make you all wait for this. I actually received my first message threatening me if I don't update. BTW, that was very inspiring. I owe all of you an apology and an explanation. I haven't had internet for the past week and my school has blocked so I couldn't get you my chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter III: Crime and Punishment

"Fucking bitch. Thinks she's a princess. I'll show her. The nerve of her trying to make me look like a fool," Inuyasha muttered as he approached the meeting chambers where he would meet with his family and the High King. Not bothering to knock he flung open the doors and entered. All talk ended abruptly as the eyes of the room's occupants followed the irked prince. Inutaisho and Izayoi sat on an loveseat of ornately carved mahogany. Katsuo sat on a chair to their left as did Sesshomaru to their right. Miroku sat across from the King and Queen. They all sat around a low table sporting a fine tea set. Inuyasha stormed over and plopped down unceremoniously across the table from his parents on an identical loveseat next to Miroku.

"As I was saying," Katsuo began again, "Sayuri will stay here for one month before going on a tour of sorts through the other kingdoms. If all goes well she will then be announced as my heir."

"Is she really to be your heir?" Inutaisho asked lifting an eyebrow.

"If the kingdoms accept her, yes," Katsuo replied slowly.

"And if not?"

"There will be war"

"There will be war of another sort anyway"

"And what sort is that? Don't speak in riddles, friend. What troubles do you face?"

"It is not just our troubles that we speak of. There is unease in the kingdoms. In our own the lesser lords are fighting."

"Those crotchety old men are always fighting"

"I'm afraid things have escalated. They no longer disguise their attacks. What makes it worse is that it's becoming a youkai versus human fight, and innocents of both are dieing. Whole villages are being burned with no regard at all for the inhabitants"

"Any idea what stimulated this"

"I believe Sesshomaru has the answer to that"

"He does?"

"Sesshomaru is head of the army and all its facets"

"I see"

"We think the trouble started in the South"

"Naraku?"

"He began it, or so we believe, but many of his Lords have embraced it. Being predominately human, they have cut off trade with demon villages and almost completely with our kingdom. We are waiting for reports from the North. We do know that they have begun persecuting youkai and trying to enslave hanyous. Similar practices have begun in the East. Some youkai flee in fear, some stay and fight, while others gather their strength and wait"

"So it is prophesized, so it begins."

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Kagome whipped around to face the sound and was greeted by the presence of a boy no older than six and no higher then her waist. He had pale skin set under a mess of burning red hair. His mouth hung open revealing pearly whites that appeared slightly sharper then the normal set of teeth, especially first teeth. His eyes were the most beautiful color of emerald green Kagome had ever seen, and they stared at her wide and terrified. Suddenly the boy snapped to attention and darted around the corner and out of sight.

2

"Damn it!" Kagome hissed assuming that the reason the boy had gasped was because he had witnessed a servant slapping her mistress. It was a serious matter in all of the kingdoms, though warranted a different punishment in each. She prayed this was not one that b2elieved in the death sentence or life imprisonment. However, while Kagome prayed, Sayuri rejoiced.

"Now you'll get what you deserve, dear cousin," she sang. "I do hope it's painful." Sayuri threw one last grin at Kagome before practically skipping off down the hall.

Kagome watched until she had turned the corner just as the boy had done earlier. Damn boy. Sighing, Kagome turned to retrieve her cousin's belongings from where they had been dumped and proceded to put them away. She ran her hand over all the beautiful clothes that had been packed and felt a stab in her chest upon the realization that many had been her own. Granted no one would know because she had never had the opportunity to wear most of them only occasionally sneaking off and dressing up to appear at balls and festivals. She did take some satisfaction in the revelation that many of them had been altered so her cousin could fit in to them. Kagome began tucking the delicate articles away, but before she could complete the task someone knocked on the door. Kagome turned to see another servant.

"Are you the servant that was with Princess Sayuri?" she asked.

"You know I am," Kagome replied tiredly. Sometimes she just felt tired of all these charades.

"Then I must ask that you come with me."

"And who are you?"

"I am Keilana, Cai's assistant," she answered standing tall as though such title put her at the top of society. When Kagome still made no move toward the door Keilana stepped forward and drug her out of the room. Kagome just took a deep breath and began to follow willfully. Kagome made sure to follow each turn in hopes of orienting herself. Finally, they arrived in a courtyard out back of the kitchens, and Kagome's eyes widened. She was standing on the outside of a group of servants, a group of very somber servants, a group of very somber students watching the punishment of fellow servants who had perhaps toed the line.

"Is this the last one?" the man in the center holding the whip asked.

"This is her," Keilana replied pushing Kagome into the center. She looked around to get her bearings but saw nothing familiar.

"Do you acknowledge your position as a servant?" a new man asked stepping forward into the circle. He was a short, stocky fellow with a rough beard, greasy black hair, and thick brows. Kagome nodded only. "Speak your answer!" he snapped as he cuffed her in the back of the head.

"Yes," Kagome replied as in a small voice.

"Do you acknowledge that you struck royalty as seen by the kitsune Shippou?"

Another dejected "Yes" floated out.

"Then as Head of the Help, Cai, sentence you to ten lashes," he announced warning the crowd more than speaking to Kagome. She was an example.

Kagome was drug onto a slightly raised platform by the man with the whip. A man came forward to secure her wrists above her head making sure she faced the audience so they could see her pain. Next a woman came and undid the back of her dress exposing the tender skin of her back. Then came the silence as every bit of concentration was bent on this girl that no one had seen before preparing for the whip.

Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head knowing that a girl of her status would do the same. She braced herself for the pain that would come. And come it did. It took all of her willpower not to cry out or even cry. She felt the lashings tear through her skin and heat rise to the surface just to run down her back. It wasn't over quickly. The lashings were drawn out for maximum effect, and before the last one ripped through her already abused back, Kagome blacked out.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Inuyasha ranted while pacing his brother's receiving room about the bitchy servant girl, blah blah blah. Sesshomaru just sat in one of the plush chairs reading. Oh and tuning out the third rant his brother had gone on. All at once Inuyasha stopped ranting and Sesshomaru dropped his book. Both brothers went wide-eyed and ran to the bathroom. There it was a rush to draw cold water and dunk their left wrists. Nothing stopped the searing pain they felt pulsating through the inside of their wrists. The pain in his wrist sent Inuyasha's mind racing. What was happening? He'd never felt such pain.

After minutes of agonizing pain Sesshomaru stood up straight, wiped his wrist, and dabbed his forehead of the beads that had accumulated before returning to his seat. Inuyasha remained bent over the sink.

"What was that?" Inuyasha finally choked out returning to the other room.

"I've never felt anything like that before," Sesshomaru mused.

"Asshole, I asked you a question!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"Patience, dear brother, is a virtue," he said calmly as he observed the inside of his wrist. "Very interesting. Turn your wrist over."

Inuyasha glared only a minute before doing what he was told. His eyes widened when he saw the symbol he had been tattooed with not even a year ago. As he watched it, the symbol faded away. He looked over at Sesshomaru's exposed wrist to see his tattoo fading as well.

"The concealing spell is taking over once again?" Sesshomaru explained.

"What caused it to be exposed in the first place? Do you think she called us?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I highly doubt she even knows we exist," Sesshomaru replied in a belittling tone.

"Well then what's YOUR theory?" Inuyasha ground out.

"She didn't call to us, but her body called out. I believe she was in pain, thus we felt pain. I expect the others did as well," he replied as though it were the most obvious reason in the world. "Really, Inuyasha, any half-wit could have figured that one out."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed as he made his way to the door. He didn't understand all this prophesy and magic crap. So he went to find the person he could count on to attempt to explain it.

"Meeting tonight," Sesshomaru called as Inuyasha huffed out of the room. Inuyasha kept walking without any acknowledgement of his brother. Now to find that monk and get some answers.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Kagome quickly came back into consciousness when the support from having her wrists strapped in was removed and she fell to the hard ground.

"Back to work!" Cai called walking passed her and into the kitchens. Kagome lay still feeling nothing but pain and heat.

"Can you stand?" a hushed voice asked. Kagome groaned in response. "Don't try moving. I'll go get some help." Kagome heard the rustle of skirts and the scurry feet as the other girl hurried off. She laid still with her eyes closed until the sound of feet returned. Kagome just hoped it was the same kind voice.

"My God, what happened to her?" a familiar voice asked.

"Cai heard that she had hit the Princess Sayuri and punished her accordingly. The only thing is she isn't a slave of our house so she shouldn't be subjected to our rules." It was the kind voice. She had returned.

"She will be one of our servants for the next month," the man replied. Miroku! Kagome's mind thought, it's Miroku who's come to help.

"Even so, the princess probably had it coming. I don't like her. We can talk later though. Help me carry her to her room so I can get those cleaned up." Kagome felt herself being lifted and carried.

"You know, I could help with getting her cleaned up," Miroku slid in.

"Hentai! Don't even think about trying to stick around or peeking. This poor girl has been through enough today without having to be defiled by your dirty mind!"

"Sango, you thing too little of me," he said feigning hurt.

The bickering continued for the duration of the journey to Kagome's room. Once there the girl, Sango, ushered Miroku out of the room. She too left momentarily only to return with some hot water, ointment, and cloth strips. She quickly set to work cleaning and bandaging the wounds. By the end, Kagome was whimpering in pain on her bed. Finally Sango finished, cleansed her hands, and walked over to where Kagome was laying.

"My name is Sango," she said introducing herself.

"Mei," Kagome said shortly. She realized her back was starting to tingle as her eyelids became heavier.

"That's the medicine you feel kicking in. Kaede made it extra potent when I told her about you."

"Mmm."

"Maybe it would be best if you slept now," Sango suggested seeing that Mei could barely keep awake.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled before passing out.

A/N- I'm so sorry again for the late update. Please review anyways. It's my motivation to write. Thanks. Until next time.


End file.
